


Roppongi

by NinjetteTwitch



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjetteTwitch/pseuds/NinjetteTwitch
Summary: As he led her to his car, giving the Crown one final look, he couldn’t help but think how stupid this was. But hey, it was Christmas, right? He had to take a shot. A Christmas fic written for Nari20
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Roppongi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nari20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nari20/gifts).



A/N: During the holiday season, a few moonie friends and I got together for a little holiday gift exchange. It was so fun, and I encourage all of you to do this also! I was, once again, paired with my very good friend, Nari20. I’m sure some of you know I’m currently in the middle of writing the exchange fic I wrote for her for the tumblr exchange. I took a short break from that to write this.

Nari, last time you requested angst. This time, you didn’t. So, I tried to give you cute and sweet. A mix up from your other gift from me! For this, I included your asked for prompts Christmas Party, Christmas Date, and First Kiss. I hope you like it! (Also, incase you didn’t notice, it’s a bit longer than the asked for word count. Whoops. XD )

Thanks to TinySagi for being my cheerleader through this one!

oOo

The Christmas party at the Crown had been a success; the best one yet, in Mamoru’s opinion. While he wasn’t usually one for parties, he did enjoy the lights, food, and general feelings of comradery that came with this one. He didn’t participate much in the party more than wandering around with a drink in his hand, occasionally talking to someone he knew from class, but that was enough for him. For the most part, he enjoyed sitting at his normal seat, with his back to the counter, watching the festivities. 

But as the night slowed down and the party dwindled, he noticed people starting to pair off with their significant others, even if they had _just_ met those ‘significant others’ tonight. But from where he stood, talking with Motoki and Reika, a certain blonde caught his eye, sitting at the counter alone, watching everyone as well, with a sad smile.

He broke away from his group with a few odd pleasantries and made his way across the room, slipping around a few couples. He took a seat beside her, bending his elbows back on the counter and leaning back. From the corner of his eye, he saw Usagi roll hers as she took a sip of her drink. 

“What do you want, baka?”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Odango,” he said with a playful smile. “I haven’t seen much of you during the party. You must be having a good time.” That wasn’t entirely true. He’d been keeping an eye on her the whole night. He couldn’t help it; it was something he did at every party he went to that she attended. Hell, it was the main reason he even _went_ to parties. 

“Well of course I was!” she said with another overly dramatic roll of her eyes. “It _is_ a party, you know.” 

“ _Was?”_

Her smile dropped a bit when she realized her mistake, but she quickly put it back on. Her mouth opened to say something, trying to cover her blunder. Before she could, he slid off his seat, turning towards her. “Want to go somewhere with me?”

She frowned, blinking at him, and he could have laughed. “Um… where?”

“It’s a surprise.” She really was adorable when she was confused.

“Mamoru-baka wants to take me to a surprise? My family is expecting me home for Christmas dinner, you know. If I go missing…”

This time he did laugh. “Come on.” He held out his hand for her to take. “I promise, you’ll like it.” 

She looked back toward the party, eyeing her friends before turning her gaze back to him. Very slowly, she slid her hand into his, letting him pull her from the seat. He should have released her hand then but he didn’t, instead leading her to the coat rack. He grabbed her jacket for her, helping her into it before grabbing his own. 

As he led her to his car, giving the Crown one final look, he couldn’t help but think how stupid this was. But hey, it was Christmas, right? He had to take a shot.

oOo

As they pulled up at Roppongi, Mamoru turned to see Usagi’s eyes wide, her smile brilliant as she gazed out the window at the gleaming lights. His heart was pounding. This was a place he’d thought about bringing her to before. He’d just never thought it would have ever actually happened in real life.

“Mamoru,” she breathed, her breath fogging up the window as her nose pressed against the glass. “This place is beautiful.” 

He smiled, taking a deep breath before he climbed out of the car. She followed suit, coming to stand beside him. As they started walking, she stared at the lights twinkling in the trees, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. The blue hue from the lights made her hair appear to glow an almost surreal silver. 

“I love coming here,” Usagi muttered, more to herself than to him. But he felt like he’d been smacked.

“Y-you’ve been here before? With someone?” 

She looked at him, a small frown on her face. “Well, yeah. I mean, with the girls I have. But it feels different being here with… someone else,” she said nervously, a tremor in her voice. 

He swallowed, focusing on the walkway ahead, watching the twinkling lights shining above them. He struggled with something to say as they walked, but his nerves got the better of him. Usagi, on the other hand, pointed out adorable couples and kids playing to him. As always, she had no trouble with easy conversation. It was one of the things he adored about her.

Eventually they made their way to the ice rink, and Usagi grabbed his arm, jumping excitedly. “Mamoru! Lets go to the ice rink!”

His eyebrows raised as his eyes widened. “Are you kidding me?” he balked. “You can barely stand on your regular feet! And you want to strap sharp blades to them?”

She rolled her eyes with a grin. “Psh,” she waved her arm, “how hard could it be really?” And without another word, she took off to the rink. He sighed, knowing this definitely wasn’t going to turn out well, and rushed after her. 

Within minutes, he’d rented them both a pair of skates and they stepped out on the ice. He’d never skated before. And as clumsy as Usagi was, this was bound to be a disaster. But he couldn’t believe it, completely shocked when he saw Usagi glide out on the ice with ease. 

His breath caught as he watched her with wide eyes, thoroughly confused as he held on tightly to the wall of the rink. “How are you doing that?” 

“Doing what?” she giggled as she skated closer to him. 

“Skating like that,” he stressed, trying to motion to her feet with one hand before quickly catching himself back on the wall before he hit the ice. 

“Oh, baka,” she teased, a beautiful smile gracing her lips. “Do you not know how to ice skate?”

“No, I do not!” he said, feeling a bit defensive as he crept along the side of the wall, holding on tight as she glided gracefully beside him. “How do _you_ know how to skate?”

“I _told_ you I’ve been here with the girl. Ami taught me. It took a while, though.”

“Yeah, I bet,” he muttered, unable to hold in the sneer as he watched his own feet. 

Her smile turned angry and she skidded to a halt in front of him. “Hey! I was just about to offer you some help, but if you’re going to be a jerk like alway…” She turned, moving away from him quickly. 

_Shit._ His big mouth was going to ruin everything. “Wait, Usagi!” He reached a hand out without thinking, twisting away from the wall, and his feet slid out from beneath him. He hit the ice hard, the impact sending the wind from his lungs in a rush. As he moaned in pain, he could hear familiar laughter above him, and he rolled his eyes, rolling on to his back to see Usagi standing above him, tears in her eyes.

“Oh my god, baka. That was hilarious.” She reached down, grabbing his arm with both of her hands and helping him stand, even as her laughter continued. “Come one,” she said as she pulled his arm around her shoulder and slid her own around his waist. “Let’s make it around the rink at least once without breaking any bones.” 

As they started skating together, he couldn’t help the way his heart pounded in his chest and the butterflies fluttered in stomach. He almost fell a few times, and each time she would giggle, saying something about how “who’s the clutz, now, _baka_?”

Luckily for him, they made it around the rink without him falling again. She was still giggling under her breath as they took off their skates and exchanged them for their regular shoes. He sighed, knowing he would never be able to live the fact that he fell on the ice down again. 

They started walking again, watching the lights, and he felt more at ease than he did before the ice rink. 

“That was so much fun, baka,” she said with a sigh as she looped her arm around his, and his breath caught. 

“Yeah,” he grinned. “Only because you weren’t the one busting your butt this time.”

“It _was_ nice being the one to get to look down at _you_ for a change instead of the other way around.” 

“Don’t get used to that,” he chuckled, very much enjoying how close they were. 

“Wait until I tell everyone that Mr. Perfect Mamoru Chiba can’t ice skate. Won’t that be a trip?”

Mamoru stopped, making her halt also. “Mr. Perfect? Who in the world gave you the idea that I was Mr. Perfect?” 

She took a step forward, releasing his arm, turning back to face him, and looked up, her head tilted slightly in amusement. “Oh, please. Boy Wonder with his good looks, brainiac grades, and that broody attitude that just screams “I don’t need anyone”, which obvi means every girl thinks she’s going to be _the one_ you’re going to need? Who’s always so serious about every little thing. You can’t tell me you don’t see that written all over you.” She waved her hand up and down, motioning him top to bottom. 

He looked down at himself, then back up at her, giving her a smirk, one eyebrow raised. “ _Every_ girl?”

She rolled her eyes and turned on her heels, continuing on without him. “You’re incorrigible.”

He laughed, running to catch up with her. “Incorrigible? That’s a 2 point word.”

“Rei taught me that one,” she said with a smile. They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the lights. 

“So you stopped having fun at the party?” He finally asked, knowing that seeing other people coupling up had started making her feel lonely, even amongst her friends. 

She shrugged, keeping her eyes ahead and her hands in the pockets of her jacket. “No,” she said, unbelievingly. “I mean, maybe? I think I was just getting tired. That’s all.”

“Yeah, maybe,” he said softly.

She stopped and looked up at him. As he looked back at her, he couldn’t help the irresistible urge to lean down and kiss her. But he didn’t. Because even though she was looking at him like _that_ , what if she didn’t really want him to?

Something caught his eye over her shoulder and he smiled, taking her hand. “Come on.” He turned her around, leading her off the path a bit to where some kids were jumping on the light up stepping stones. With a grin, he released her hand and jumped on one, watching the color light up blue. 

“What are you doing?” she watched in amazement. 

“Are you going to get on one or not?” He jumped again, changing the color to red.

She laughed, hopping onto the one next to him, and the color lit up yellow. She jumped to the next one, giggling as each changed a different color. He followed after her, almost falling off one as the lights lit beneath them. The kids around them joined in, running around them, their laugher bouncing off the trees as the lights changed in rapid fashion. 

He was having fun, and he knew she was too as she grabbed a little girl’s hands, spinning her around, tossing another little boy in the air. 

Then Usagi jumped onto the wrong, landing into Mamoru, sending them both to the ground, laughing the whole way down. He twisted in the air, making sure to land beneath her to break her fall. The children laughed too, pointing at them as they continued their jumping. 

Usagi stared down at him for a moment, her hot breath hitting his cold cheek, before she rolled off onto the ground to stare up at the sky. He looked up too, his gaze fixed on the moon.

After a moment, Usagi sat up, twisting slightly to look down at him. “That was random.”

“Mr. Perfect.”

She frowned. “What?”

He sat up, turning toward her. “You called me Mr. Perfect. Said I’m so serious about everything. And broody and… I’m not those things. Not all the time, anyway. I can have fun and be happy and… and I just wanted to show you that.”

She stared at him, her breath coming out in a white puff of air. For a moment, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the gold flecks in hers, wanting nothing more than to lean over and capture her lips with his. Instead, he broke eye contact, looking away for a moment and taking a deep breath.

“It’s cold,” he said, looking back at her, her cheek rosey from the chill in the air. “I should get you home before you freeze.”

She nodded, licking her lips enticingly. He forced himself to stand, reaching out a hand to help her up. They waved to the kids before walking back to the car. He opened the door for her, helping her in the car. With her giving him directions, he pulled up outside of the home beside hers, after she cited her father might not appreciate the fact that a guy was bringing her home.

“Wait right there,” Mamoru said as he held up a finger. She gave him a crooked smile as he hopped out of the car and made his way around to her side, opening the door for her and helping her out. 

They stood there for a moment, neither saying anything right away. Usagi was the first to speak. “Mamoru, this was… unexpected, but pretty amazing.”

He smiled. “I’m glad you had a good time.”

“Was this supposed to be a date?” She asked in a rush, her words all slurring together.

His breath caught in his throat, his words mangling together on his tongue. “I… uh… well…”

She took a step forward, closing the gap between them. “Because I wouldn’t mind, you know, if it were… a date, I mean.” She took another step closer, her body almost touching his, her bottom lip captured between her teeth. She was standing on her tiptoes, getting even closer to him. 

Mamoru swallowed past the lump in his throat, feeling his own head dip. “Good,” he muttered. “Because it definitely was a date.”

“Oh, thank go-” was all she got out before his lips crashed onto hers. Her fingers slid into the hairs at the nape of his neck as she pressed tight against him. He grasped her waist, tilting his head just enough to deepen their kiss. 

He couldn’t believe it. He was actually kissing Usagi Tsukino, something he’d only ever dreamed of doing before. And yes, he’d definitely dreamed of it many times.

A shiver ran through her, and he regretfully pulled away. “You’re freezing,” he breathed. “You should go inside and get warm.”

“Or, Boy Wonder, we could get back in your car and make out?” she suggested, her hands moving from his neck to slowly unzip her jacket. He watched in fascination. “I won’t even need to wear my jacket.”

He groaned and kissed her again, pushing her back against the car as his hands slipped around his waist inside her jacket and she giggled into his mouth. As his tongue slipped across the bottom of her lip, a vibration went off in her pocket. On the third round, she sighed, pulling away to drag her phone out of her pocket. 

“It’s mama,” she explained before answering. “Hey, mama….Yeah, I got a ride with someone. Well I didn’t tell them I was leaving. They were all busy. Yes, mama, all of them. Well I’m fine, mama, sheesh. Okay, okay! I’ll be home soon!” She hung up, shoving the phone aggressively back into her pocket. “Apparently the girls realized I was gone and tried to call earlier. I didn’t even notice it went off. When I didn’t answer, Minako called my house to make sure I was okay. Now they’ve got mama all worried too because no one could find me.” She rolled her eyes dramatically. “I’m a big girl! I can take care of myself!”

Mamoru smiled down at her. “They just worry because they care.”

She huffed dramatically. “No one was blowing up your phone while we were gone. Must be nice to not have people hounding you all the damn time,” she said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. 

Mamoru swallowed hard, nodding slightly. “You should get inside and let your mom know you’re okay.”

Usagi nodded. “Mamoru… tonight… me and you… are we…?”

Mamoru’s smile grew. “Maybe we could get together again? Talk about it and figure it out?”

Usagi smiled too, her hands dropping down to take his hands in hers. “Like another date?”

Mamoru’s heart jumped. “Yeah, like another date.”

Usagi grinned, biting her bottom lip again. “I would love that.” She leaned up, planting a soft kiss on his lips again. “Goodnight, Mamoru.”

“Goodnight, Usagi. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

He waited until she was safely in her front door, getting one more look back from her, before getting back in his car and heading back to his apartment, his stomach churning with excitement over how much could change in just one night. He was glad he took a shot.

oOo

Merry Christmas, Nari!

And to everyone! Hope you guys have a great new year!


End file.
